


Truly Madly Deeply

by Dajichan



Series: Song Trilogy [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Daniel is stubborn and stupid, but cute.Will it be enough for Fernando?
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Fernando Torres
Series: Song Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746892
Kudos: 12





	Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> The song to the final part is "Truly madly deeply" from Savage Garden.
> 
> https://youtu.be/WQnAxOQxQIU

"Hi. Uhm..."  
Daniel's ears almost physically perked up like a dog listening in. Fernando was here. Fernando was here?! Fuck! 

"Ya? Wanna tattoo?", Martin barked in his usual charming way.

"No, I just... I wondered if Daniel was in, maybe?" He sounded awful, so sad.

Dan's heart tightened but fuuuck nonono... when Škrtel glanced at him he shook his head wildly. 

"He's not available, anything else I can do for you?" - "But he comes here, yes? He is okay?"   
Martin was puzzled. "Yeah, he is. Why wouldn't he?" 

Fer sighed, a mix of relief and sorrow. "Well that's good to know. Could you...", it was hard to demand anything with those iceblue eyes piercing you, "could you please tell him... uh... please tell him to call me. Please."

Martin was a hard son of a bitch. But he had a heart. He tried to soften his expression. "Ok I tell him." - "Oh and I am Fernando in case.." - "I know who you are."

Fer looked at the tattoo master with big eyes. So Daniel had talked about him! 

After the pretty Spaniard left, Martin confronted Daniel right away. It wasn't necessary to say anything, he could get it out of people with a simple look. 

"What?", Daniel snapped.   
And Martin exploded.

"YOU BITCHIN AT ME WHILE I LIE TO THAT SORRY BOI ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC ARSE??!"

Daniel's ears were hotred in shame, his chin held up sullenly.

Martin went to the front door and switched the small sign to _Closed_. There was a bit of time til the next appointment. He came back, sat down next to the Dane.

"Spill." 

Dan didn't react.

"Fucking spit it out or I swear to god..." - "Ok, ok!" Dan threw his arms up in defeat. 

"So?" - "Short story, he's a cheating bitch." 

"Didn't know you were exclusive."

Dan shook his head. "Never said that." 

"I thought you were just fuck buddies." - "Yeah. So?" - "How can he cheat on you then?" 

Dan stared at him.

"You're an idiot." - "I'm not! I'm pretty sure..!"

"You don't even _know_?!"

Daniel sat there like a boy who broke a window with his ball. "I know what I saw."  
Didn't he?

Fernando hated everything.

He hated the sunshine, he hated his TV, the couch, the kitchen, his button downs, the takeout menu, it was unbearable.

He just couldn't understand what had happened. One day they were cuddling in bed, then nothing, no call, no bye, nothing. He wasn't a man for crying, especially since he knew that Dan was... _reluctant_ at best when it came to define their relationship. But he thought they were going somewhere. Slowly, but they were.

He watched some Spanish league match, wrapped in a soft blanket, sniffing what was left from Danny's scent.

The doorbell rang, his heart jumped. Could it be?? He hurried to the door, threw it open.

"I know you're disappointed we're not him." - "Pff, what are you talking about?", Fer asked as Pepe and Lucas made their way inside, ignoring the disappointement that they were not Daniel.

Pepe ruffled his hair gently. "It's ok, we love you!" He pushed a basket full of drinks and snacks in Fernando's arms. "Football day!" Fer smiled. That actually sounded great.

"Why don't you just ask him? Technically you saw nothing." 

Daniel hated Steven's even voice, saying reasonable things. And he did that all the time and especially every fucking time they talked about this.

"That rich dandy was all over him!! And he smiled!" - "Of course he smiled, it's his fuckin job!"  
"They're fucking, I tell you."

Stevie sighed. They were going in circles here. "God, you're impossible. Because Fernando has an affair with an ugly muppet", he had only Dan's description, "when he actually does everything to bring you to pursue a serious relationship because he fell for you and wants to be with _you_!" 

Dan rolled his eyes. Steven had not see them, happy together! He thumbed rampantly through an array of magazines.

Wha...

"That's him! The dandy!"

Steven leant closer. "That's Javier Mascherano from... no!"

"Yes!"

"HE ALWAYS FLIRTS WITH FERNANDO!"

"???" Danny's face was one big puzzle. "How would you know?!" 

"I saw it!"

"HOW?!" 

"I was there all the time? My car? HE TOLD ME?!"

"Bullshit."

"It's true, you moron."

Daniel stood up and left the room.   
Stupid Stevie. Had no idea. Right?   
_Right_...?

Ok. There could be the small possibility that it was different. So maybe he did not see exactly how they kissed. Maybe, maybemaybe, they didn't kiss. Maybe Fernando smiled because he's great at his job. Maybe he didn't like the dandy attention. 

...maybe he made a mistake. 

His heart took a ride down into his stomach.

Oh _fuck_.

Oh. Fuck.

How the fuck could he fix that?! He didn't make a peep to Fernando for over a week now! F U C K.

He stormed back to Steven with his disgusting righteous I-told-you-you-idiot face. "What can I do?!" 

The Scouser scoffed. "Oh suddenly, yes? You're joking all the time about Xabi, but you're just as blind. And you're such a fuckin idiot, you don't even get it yourself!"

"What do I not understand about myself?!", Dan flared up. 

Steven smiled. "That you fell for him so hard that it hurts."

"Flowers for you, Nando."

Fer looked up to Luis. He was confused. "Again? He sent already his monthly bouquet and came with another, sent another to apologize and now _this_?" Luis hold a small spray full of rosy pinks and lilies. 

"Doesn't look like Javier's style." He looked at the card attached. " _Sorry_?"

Fer stood up, heart beating quicker. He read the small card himself.

"Sorry"

Five neat letters. He knew those letters.

"My, flowers again! Javier means it this month, ey?" 

Luis laughed at their boss' good-humoured comment. "They are from someone else." - "How many admirers does our Fernando have?!" 

His collegue draped an arm around his shoulders. "A lot, it seems."

"Ok, put them in a vase and back to work, gentlemen!" The boss looked around the offices. "It does look nicer with the flowers!" He left for his own room.

Luis sensed the turmoil in the abnormal quiet salesman. "You ok?" - "Yeah."

He nodded to the pinks. "These from someone special?" - "You could say that." 

"If you want to talk, I'm right here, aye?"

Fernando smiled gratefully at his co-worker. "Thanks." He put the flowers in a nice vase and placed them on his desk.

Luis grinned. Mascherano's oppulent bouquets never found their way to Fer's office... 

He was nervous, waiting for the door to open. Hadn't been here for almost two weeks. Before he could go down that path of his mind, the door swang open.

Fernando's brows jumped in surprise but he caught himself fastly. His face became statuesque and he folded his arms. Dan stared at him, it hit him like a fuckin truck in the guts, his heart made backflips. 

"What do you want?"

Daniel woke from his goggling stance. 

"I am soso sorry." - " _Uhu_..." Fernando was angry, he was hurt, he didn't even know why.

"Fer, please, I am sorry, I can't tell you enough. I..." He looked around, still standing in the hall. "May I come in? Please?" He looked like a stepped on puppy. The Spaniard sighed and let him in.

"Thanks." Ok, inside, that couldn't be bad, right?

Dan glanced at his... his... whatever Fernando was right now.

He narrowed his eyes. "So?"

"Please, I am really sorry to leave you hanging like this, I was so silly, I..." - "I actually don't even know why you left me hanging", Fer interrupted his rambling. _Here we go_...

"I... uh... you will be very angry."

Fer rushed him, drilled his finger in his chest. "I _am_ very angry! So tell me what you did! You have someone else? Is that it??"

Dan took Fernando's fingers in his, he broke free at once.

"No, oh god, no, I don't have someone else, you're the only one for me!" He blushed at his own words. How corny he sounded but... it's the fuckin truth.

"Then what was it?!" He was really mad.

"I saw you with this rich guy and you held hands and he kissed you!", he coughed up finally.

Fer looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious?", he asked lowly.

He nodded. "That's why you haven't called and haven't answered all my... and..."

Daniel hated himself right now.

Fer continued. "You thought... and you didn't think to _ask_ me?!"

Dan wasn't sure if Fernando would hit him. Maybe he should.

"I was worried to death, you stupid idiot!", he shouted.

Maybe he should change his name to "Idiot". Seemed fitting these days. "I am sorry." He meant it.

Fer shook his head. He couldn't believe the stupidity. 

"I... I brought you something, to show you... how much you mean to me." Dan fumbled in his old jacket and produced a longish slim package. He offered it to the other.

"You try to buy me back?" - "No, of course not! I... please, just open it." Fer rolled his eyes, took it and ripped off the paper.

He didn't show anything on his face when he looked at two toothbrushs. "What should I do with this?" 

Dan's shirt felt incredibly tight and he was sweating oceans. "These are toothbrushs!" - "My eyesight didn't leave me, Daniel."

The Dane made a step forward, laid a hand on Fernando's cheek, gave himself a point when he didn't flinch away. "They are... partner toothbrushs. I would love to keep them here. For you... and me." No answer. "And... and we can buy another for you, so we could keep it at my place!", he babbled. 

Fernando caught his eyes with his.   
"You're an idiot." 

Dan gritted his teeth. "I know, believe me, I know that now."

"Promise me, you'll never do something like that again!" - "I promise!" _Please please_.

"I want the red one." Daniel's heart lifted. He dared closer. 

"Of course, honey." 

"And I decide dinner for the next two weeks!"

Daniel smiled. "Anything you want, honey..."

He laid his lips tenderly on Fernando's. The Spaniard wanted to be angry, wanted to squirm free but it was so cute and cozy and he missed him soso much... he grabbed Dan by his collar to drag him to his bedroom.

He had to blow off steam and that bugger deserved to be on the receiving end.

He pushed Daniel on the bed. "Strip!", he barked.

Ok, commando Nando was fucking hot. He did as ordered, fell over when the Spaniard jumped him. The Dane's hands found their way to Fernando's ass naturally, but he was slapped away.

"Keep them to yourself!" 

He tried, he really did his best, but when the most sexy man in the fucking world grinded on your crotch, you want to touch. 

"Ok, you force me to do this." Dan watched him bending over to a stool and pulling out of a small heap of clothes... a silken tie. No way. He wouldn't...

"Hands up and together!" He obliged.

Fernando wrapped the red silk quickly around Dan's wrists and around a bedpost. He sat back, eyes wandering over the sight before him, admiring Danny with his gorgeous blush, strong arms strained as he tested the knot, his torso beautifully stretched and the grandious cock lay against chiseled abs. All to himself.

Oh he would enjoy this unforeseen event... 

It was sweetsweet revenge, but as he finally sank down on the hard reddened cock of the poor panting Dane, after teasing the hell out of him, he couldn't feel any better.

"You're an idiot..." Fernando murmured later, completely exhausted, he opened the knot, kissed the abused wrists fondly and let himself be cradled in caressing arms.  
"I am your idiot."  
Fer smirked. "Yes, you are..."

  
Sometimes it just clicks. Daniel looked over Fernando's sleeping face, the little defiant pout of his lower lip. It just clicks. Especially when you fall in love with someone. 

Truly.  
Madly.  
Deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> And we come to the end of my little song inspired story :D
> 
> I hope you liked it, I had a lot if fun writing it! Please don't be shy, leave a comment, I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
